The One That Got Away
by Kamii W
Summary: ¿Quien dice que no encontraras al amor de tu vida en la preparatoria? -Te amaré mas allá de la muerte, tu y yo, juntos contra el mundo... Song fic ! Summary completo adentro así que... ENTRA!


**_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, si estas aquí sabes eso y los amas tanto como yo! Me gustaría que fueran mios... de hecho no tendría problema en que solo Edward lo fuera, pero bueno... al menos la trama si es mía :D_**

**_Summary: ¿Quien dice que no encontraras al amor de tu vida en la preparatoria? -Te amaré mas allá de la muerte, tu y yo, juntos contra el mundo... El futuro es incierto, y el destino es cruel cuando dejas ir a lo que tienes a tu lado. Isabella siempre se culparía por la muerte del único hombre que había amado, al final el fue el único que tuvo que irse._**

**_Este songfic se me ocurrió cuando vi el video de Katy Perry de su canción "The One That Got Away" y se me ocurrió la idea, estuve trabajando en el por varias noches, borrando y editando... lloré mucho escribiéndolo, no se si soy buena escribiendo historias demasiado tristes, ojala les guste !_**

**_El fic esta totalmente ambientado en el vídeo así que les recomendaría que lo vieran antes de leer el fic, así lo entenderan mas supongo: www(punto)youtube(punto)com/watch?v=Ahha3Cqe_fk&ob=av3e (no olviden eliminar el PUNTO, no podía poner el link) Sin embargo el link al video esta en mi perfil, al igual que algunas cosas en las que base el fanfic._**

**The one that got away.**

Hoy se cumplían treinta años de aquel fatal accidente... treinta años, pensé para mí misma mientras me veía en el espejo. Como habían cambiado las cosas desde mi cumpleaños número dieciocho. ¿Quien se iba a imaginar a Isabella Swan enamorada? Nadie por supuesto, era la reina del drama de mi instituto en ese momento, me sentía algo así como en medio de la película "Greasse" si, ese musical de preparatoria en el que todos saltan, bailan y cantan enamorados, la del chico de los pantalones ajustados en sitios estratégicos, que curiosamente se pusieron de moda de nuevo en el momento en el que se estreno la película, si, justamente esa. Yo también había tenido mi amor de verano, y no precisamente porque haya durado tan poco como un verano... Fueron los mejores años de mi vida.

Las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde entonces, ¿quién era el idiota que decía que jamás te enamorarías en la escuela? ¿Quién fue el idiota que le hizo creer a las adolescentes de la actualidad que el amor a los dieciséis no es verdadero? Treinta años después seguía enamorada como el primer día, me atrevía a decir que incluso más.

El recuerdo aún dolía fuerte en mi pecho, ¿Por qué lo deje ir? Es la única pregunta que no he podido responder después de tanto tiempo, el destino era cruel, demasiado cruel... y daba su castigo a las personas que como yo no sabían valorar lo que tenían realmente. Me había perdido a mi misma desde aquel día... ¿como fui capaz? Él era el hombre de mi vida, es el hombre de mi vida, mi amor de adolescencia... si, el es el amor de mi vida, incluso cuando su corazón haya dejado de latir. Siempre prometí amarlo más allá de la muerte, y soy una persona de cumplir sus promesas.

Recuerdo tan bien el día que Alice me lo presento, tenía apenas diez años cuando eso ocurrió y recuerdo el día como si hubiera sido la noche anterior.

_Alice y yo teníamos que hacer una obra de teatro sobre algún cuento infantil que escogiéramos, nuestras madres estaban siempre dispuestas a ayudarnos, así que nos reunimos en la casa de Alice para empezar a trabajar en los guiones, desde pequeñas siempre nos había encantado la actuación, habíamos estado en musicales de la escuela desde que nos conocimos, era mi mejor amiga, la única a la que le perdonaba que rompiera mis crayolas en el jardín. _

_Allí lo había visto la primera vez, comiendo galletas sentado en el comedor, demasiado concentrado en alguna historieta, su labio curvado hacía arriba y el ceño fruncido ligeramente, demasiado concentrado. _

_-Edward.- le llamo su madre, el levanto la mano indicándole que esperara y siguió concentrado en su lectura. Su madre negó con la cabeza divertida.- Edward. Tenemos visitas.- el se sobresalto cuando Alice toco su espalda y después me miro a mi.- Ella es Isabella Swan, la hija de Renne. ¿La recuerdas?- yo no lo recordaba para nada, se veía más grande que yo después de todo por lo que suponía que el si me conocía a mí, quizá yo solo no lo recordaba._

_-Señorita Swan.- dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla.- Pero lamento decir que no madre, no la recuerdo.- era bastante educado para estar pasando por la adolescencia, podía notar que lo habían hecho pasar por varias clases de etiqueta antes._

_-¿Recuerdas la foto que viste hace poco en el álbum familiar? La bebe que tenías en tus brazos es esta pequeña.- dijo Esme acariciándome las mejillas, yo me sonroje un poco. _

_-Claro, aunque ya no es tan pequeña como en la foto.- me sonrió._

El recuerdo de su expresión al concentrarse, y como empezaba a reírse solo mientras leía, o como se perdía entre la armonía de su piano cuando tocaba, como de vez en cuando tarareaba mientras escribía o hacía la tarea. O como hacía un puchero cada vez que su madre le retaba por algo, o esa sonrisa ladeada cuando tenía planeada alguna travesura o cuando quería convencerte de algo, no era como si para él fuera muy difícil convencerme de lo que quería, parecía que mi fuerza de voluntad era nula cuando él me ofrecía esa sonrisa y yo decía que si incluso antes de conocer el plan… cada una de sus expresiones estaba grabada en mi mente, y ni siquiera habían cambiado mientras crecía…

_Edward fue el que más nos ayudo con la obra, aunque no escogimos un cuento infantil ya que él tenía el guión de Romeo y Julieta, nos ayudo a adaptarlo a algo más divertido. Su madre había aprobado la idea porque decía que sería tierno ver a niños de quinto grado actuar algo tan romántico. A Alice le había fascinado la idea y tenía la ilusión de que eso impulsaría su carrera como actriz, dio lo mejor de sí en cada ensayo por lo que decidimos que ella sería Julieta. Yo simplemente lo hice porque sentía que era lo correcto, la idea me había gustado bastante… _

Atrapada en tantos recuerdos, después de unos años había admitido que había aceptado únicamente porque la idea era de Edward.

_-Eres mi mejor amigo.- le dije el día de mi cumpleaños número quince. El era cuatro años mayor que yo, pero siempre bromeaba diciendo que yo era muy madura para mi edad, y si no fuera por mi estatura me dejarían entrar a cualquier fiesta junto a él. Pasábamos casi todo el tiempo juntos, me dio algunas clases de piano pero resulto que era un desastre para ello, así que decidimos aprender guitarra juntos, para eso no era un desastre y fue cuestión de práctica para empezar a tocar juntos, pasábamos horas y horas entre el piano y la guitarra, incluso habíamos compuesto una canción. _

_-Tú también eres mi mejor amiga, Bella.- dijo besando mi mejilla y entregándome una pequeña cajita de satín negra, me ayudo a abrirla y vi una pequeña gota dorada como dije, era un collar hermoso que tenía grabada una E._

_-Edward es hermoso.- dije abrazándolo, el me dio unas cuantas vueltas en el aire y me puso sobre mis pies nuevamente besando mi mejilla._

_-Lo mejor para la mejor.- dijo indicándome que me volteara, levante mi cabello y él me ayudo a apuntar el collar. Cuando me voltee vi que en su cuello tenía un dije idéntico al mío, solo que en él se encontraba grabada una B. Sentía que iba a llorar, pero sabía que mi mejor amiga me quitaría la cabeza si se me corría el maquillaje y me sentía totalmente incapaz de volver a hacerlo igual por mi propia mano. Así que tome un respiro y volví a abrazarme a él apoyando mi cabeza en la base de su cuello. _

_Pero el día no podía acabar siendo tan perfecto, mi mala suerte siempre me llamaba. Resulta que todo lo que Edward había preparado para mi cumpleaños no era una bienvenida a mi adolescencia, era una despedida._

_-Bells tenemos que hablar.- dijo tomándome la mano y llevándome al patio trasero de su casa. Los demás estaban adentro y él me tomo por sorpresa haciéndome cosquillas obligándome a sentarme en el pasto. Nos quedamos mirando el atardecer unos minutos hasta que recordé que me había pedido hablar._

_-Disculpa… ¿Qué decías?- dije poniendo mi cabeza sobre su pecho. Nuestra amistad era así, sencilla y espontanea, aunque muchas de las amigas se quejaban cuando él decía que me llevaría a comer a algún lado y por eso no podía salir con ellas, yo realmente me sentía bien cuando el dejaba un poco a un lado a sus futuramente universitarios amigos para pasar una tarde conmigo. A su lado me sentía completa. _

_-Sabes que mis padres siempre han pensado en lo mejor para mi ¿verdad?- el era algo así como un niño prodigio, se había graduado hace tres años y estaba en sexto semestre de medicina, si no estaba mal la universidad comenzaba a principios de Agosto, era muy pronto para ello._

_-Si Edward, no voy a olvidar lo presumidos que haces que tus padres se conviertan con tus notas. Sigo sin creer que seas un completo nerd y luzcas tan bien.- dije riéndome, demasiado, el acompaño mis risas por un tiempo y después suspiro.- ¿Qué está mal?- dije levantándome de su pecho y apoyándome sobre mis codos, notaba que tenía el ceño fruncido y los labios encogidos un poco hacía abajo, eso solo ocurría cuando las noticias no eran favorables._

_-Me iré a hacer mi especialización y residencia en Chicago.- no me había dado cuenta de que estaba sosteniendo el aire hasta que la noticia me hizo respirar de forma pesada. _

_-Pero eso es casi al otro lado del país.- dije con la voz rota, sabía que estaba a punto de ponerme a llorar.- ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?- dije alejándome un poco de él, el lleno la distancia que había puesto entre nosotros, su mirada estaba llena de dolor._

_-Estaba esperando el momento adecuado… lamento si arruine tu cumpleaños. Pero el tiempo se me hacía cada vez más corto.- tomo mi rostro entre sus manos, estaba intentando contener las lágrimas con toda mi fuerza, estaba a punto de hiperventilar. No. Edward no podía irse, no._

_-¿Cuándo te vas?- la parte coherente de mi cerebro estaba haciendo preguntas, mientras la parte de mi que no podía dejar a Edward quería morir. Me sentía como sufriendo de un trastorno de personalidad múltiple._

_-En tres días. Las clases comienzan a comienzos de mes y el viaje en auto es algo largo… a parte necesito amoblar el apartamento y todo eso en menos de una semana. Había pospuesto mucho el traslado porque no quería alejarme de ti.- y ahora yo ni siquiera tiempo de hacerle una despedida como él se lo merecía._

_-Estarás muy bien allá.- dije levantándome y volviendo a la casa. Cuando entre Alice fue tras de mí, todos sabían lo que Edward tenía para decirme y ni siquiera mi mejor amiga había sido capaz de hacerlo sabiendo el dolor que eso me causaría. Edward entro tras de mi mas yo no me atreví a levantar la mirada, subí las escaleras hacia el cuarto de mi amiga. Ella me abrazo y yo empecé a llorar y a aferrarme a ella como si mi vida se fuera en ello. Ella era la única persona que conocía mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia su hermano._

_Alice me conocía bien, no había dicho absolutamente nada ya que sabía que las palabras reconfortantes tenían el efecto contrario en mi, intentar reconfortarme en medio de una noticia dolorosa era como exprimir un limón en la herida y rociarla con un poco de sal y pimienta. No supe cuando llore con exactitud hasta que los brazos de Alice fueron reemplazados por los de Edward._

_-Lo siento pequeña.- dijo besando mi frente, me aferre a él aún más fuerte, como si mi fuerza fuera capaz de mantenerlo allí junto a mi.- Sabes que vendré a verte en cuanto pueda.- Quería callarlo y quería callar a mi corazón. ¿Quién en su sano juicio se enamora así de su mejor amigo? No podía dejarlo ir sin que supiera lo que sentía por él.- Vamos pequeña no llores, pasare por ti los días que me quedan aquí, si quieres puedes faltar a la escuela el lunes para acompañarme, y te dejare que me ayudes a empacar la maleta. Cosa que por cierto no dejo que nadie haga, ni siquiera mi madre.- me reí un poco, Esme siempre hacía una lista publicando frente a todo el mundo las cosas que tenía que empacar cada vez que se iba de campamento después de su cumpleaños. Era vergonzoso._

_-Edward te voy a extrañar.- dije y mi voz se rompió al final. Todos iban a pensar que era una aberración pero yo no quería que él se fuera, era mi polo a tierra._

_-Yo también pequeña. ¿Qué haré sin ti?- repartía besos por mis mejillas, mi frente y mi cabeza. La pregunta realmente era que haría yo sin él._

Era una pregunta que yo aún no podía responder, ¿Qué haré sin él? Era mi puerto seguro cada vez que algo pasaba, me ayudaba a repasar mis guiones aún cuando estaba demasiado cansada como para pensar, me llevaba de paseo en su auto a la heladería y me cuidaba mientras estaba enferma. Ahora que se había ido yo seguía sin saber que haría sin el… pero como siempre me decía a mi misma yo era una mujer de cumplir sus promesas.

_Aquellos tres fatídicos días habían pasado más rápido de lo que yo quería, me había dado más helado de lo que había comido en toda mi vida, todos los días me llevaba y luego volvíamos a su casa y tocábamos cerca de una hora. Volvíamos a su habitación a arreglar su equipaje, pero no pudimos acabar hasta la noche de ayer ya que siempre rompía en sollozos incluso antes de haber empacado un tercio de su ropa, por lo que él me llevaba de vuelta al piano y tarareaba canciones para mi hasta que me quedaba dormida, luego aparecía mágicamente en mi cama al otro día para volver a comenzar la rutina._

_-He llorado mas en estos últimos tres días que en toda mi vida.- le dije mientas su padre ayudaba a meter las maletas en el auto._

_-Si hubiera alguna forma de meterte entre el equipaje para llevarte conmigo lo haría.- dijo dándome un abrazo.- Vamos a caminar.- aún faltaba media hora para que se fuera por lo que fuimos al patio trasero, junto al árbol de manzanas._

_-Edward no quiero que te vayas.- sabía que él no me diría que no quería irse, porque ese sería mi argumento en su contra para obligarlo a desempacar._

_-Volveré preciosa, volveré.- había hecho un pacto conmigo misma, no podía dejar que él se fuera sin saber lo que dejaba atrás. _

_-Pensaras que soy una niña pequeña aferrada a su mayor capricho.- dije abrazándolo mas fuerte y escondiendo mi rostro en su pecho._

_-Sabes que nunca has sido una niña pequeña.- repitió las palabras que decía siempre mi madre. Lo ignore y seguí con lo que tenía planeado decir._

_-Pero sé que esto no es un capricho, y pensaras que soy una estúpida y no querrás volver para cuando sepas lo que tengo para decir. Lo arruinare, todo.- no quería perder su amistad, pero ¿Qué más da? Pensé para mi fuero interno, igual nada de lo que dijera lo haría quedarse._

_-¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan afligida, preciosa?- dijo abrazándome mas fuerte._

_-Te amo Edward.- lo dije en un susurro, el se carcajeo pero no de forma jocosa, era una risa despreocupada._

_-Tú sabes que yo también te amo.- era obvio que no había entendido lo que quería decir, ya le había dicho que lo amaba unas cuantas veces antes cada vez que me consolaba o me cuidaba cuando mis padres no estaban en casa._

_-No Edward, te amo.- o el chico estaba demasiado cerrado o se estaba haciendo el idiota, ya que me levanto el rostro con sus manos._

_-También amas a Alice, somos una familia.- dijo sonriéndome, parecía realmente honesto pero había algo de falsedad en sus palabras, una esperanza para mí._

_-No Edward, no te amo como amo a Alice, ella es como mi hermana, es cierto que daría la vida por ella pero no le amo así… ella es mi hermana de corazón. Tu no Edward, a ti te amo… pero con otra intención.- el dejo de ejercer presión sobre mi rostro y yo aproveche su descuido para acercarme a sus labios, deje un ligero beso y sus labios se curvaron un poco hacía arriba, me sonroje mas no me importo, me acerque nuevamente y lo bese moviendo mis labios un poco, no tenía nada de experiencia en besos, pero sabía que él no estaba oponiendo resistencia. Una despedida limpia suponía yo. No fui capaz de mirarlo a la cara y el no se molesto porque no lo hiciera, simplemente me volví a abrazar a él y llore de nuevo, el acaricio mi espalda._

_No habíamos dicho palabra desde que lo bese hasta el minuto antes en que su padre nos llamo, cuando nos levantamos pude ver que sus ojos estaban rojos y había una pequeña gota de agua saliendo de ellos, me rompió por completo. Me había preocupado tanto por mi perdida sin pensar que quizá el también estaba perdiendo._

_-Volveré.- fue lo único que dijo derramando otra lágrima. Yo asentí y él se acerco a mí dejando un casto beso en mis labios, fuimos hacia la parte de delante de la casa. se despidió de todos, Esme derramo unas cuantas lágrimas al igual que Alice que me tenía abrazada mientras Edward hacia su ronda de despedidas, cuando llego hacía nosotros Alice se le lanzo encima haciéndolo perder un poco el equilibrio y llorando desconsoladamente.- ¿Quién me abrazara así en Chicago?- dijo Edward despeinándola. Ella no dijo palabra._

_Se acerco a mi nuevamente y no pude contenerme, volví a lanzarme a sus brazos sollozando.- Te voy a extrañar, tanto.- fue todo lo que pude decir, el beso mi frente y mis dos mejillas y luego se quedo viéndome, me perdí nuevamente en sus orbes verdes._

_-Yo también preciosa, pero no perderemos el contacto. Tu y yo, siempre contra el mundo.- dijo señalando su corazón y luego el mío, sobre mi corazón reposaba el dije que me había regalado hace unos días._

_-Siempre.- asentí.- Mas allá de la muerte.- no sabía porque había dicho eso pero el asintió dándome la razón también. Fui la última en la ronda por lo que se subió al auto, sus brazos fueron reemplazados por los de Alice y ambas nos quedamos allí sollozando mientras veíamos su auto desaparecer._

_**In another life, I would be your girl**_

_**We keep all our promises be us against the world**_

_**In another life, I would make you stay**_

_**So I don't have to say you were the one that got away…**_

_**The one that got away.**_

_**(En otra vida, yo sería tu chica**_

_**Mantendríamos todas nuestras promesas de ser nosotros contra el mundo,**_

_**En otra vida, te habría hecho quedar,**_

_**Así no tendría que decir que fuiste el único que tuvo que irse)**_

Había sido demasiado difícil recuperarme de ello, caminaba por la facultad como un zombie hasta que escuchaba mi celular vibrar en mi bolsillo, salía de la clase que fuera para hablar cinco minutos con Edward al día, que era lo máximo que podíamos hablar ya que la universidad le exigía demasiado. El estaba feliz.

Un año después cuando acabo su especialización estuvimos hablando por horas el día de mi cumpleaños, me envió un regalo que me hizo jurar poner junto a los demás. Incluso me canto la tan conocida canción de cumpleaños por teléfono dos veces, una en la mañana y otra en la tarde antes de abrir los regalos… nunca volvimos a hablar de lo que sentía, pero al menos no había arruinado del todo nuestra amistad. No volví a decirle que lo amaba.

Cuando entro a su especialización las cosas cambiaron, a penas y podíamos hablar unos cuantos minutos a la semana ya que la residencia en el Mercy Hospital & Medical Center lo obligaba a exprimir cada parte de su cerebro, me llamaba cuando podía descansar en las noches pero no podía obligarlo a mantenerse despierto con el pesado día que le esperaba cuando abriera los ojos. Por más que le extrañara no podía agotar sus pocas horas de sueño. Desde ese momento sentí que lo perdía totalmente… sabía que había salido con unas cuantas residentes por boca de Alice y yo también había salido con algunos chicos en la preparatoria. Su carrera daría más frutos allí por lo que debía aceptarlo y dar un paso adelante.

_No lo volví a ver hasta el verano de 1978, curiosamente justo en el estreno de Greasse, Edward había cumplido años hace poco. Estaba con todas las chicas del instituto, emocionadas como nunca después de salir del cine. Me encontraba con mi mejor amiga, Alice, y estábamos esperando a que llegaran los demás chicos para salir a comer algo, ellos no habían querido acompañarnos ya que les parecía que el romanticismo de esa película no era suficiente para ellos, algún día los traeríamos a verla para que vieran lo identificados que se sentirían con tantos "machos" y sus autos. Aunque sabíamos que era tan solo una excusa para ir a robar un poco de licor de la bodega de los padres de Alice, su hermano, Edward llegaba hoy de un largo viaje, muy largo viaje; conocía a Alice hace cerca de diez años y Edward y yo y yo siempre jugábamos en el patio trasero de mi casa o incluso la de él. Amaba a sus padres ya que siempre me daban galletas de limón, el se reía y de vez en cuando quitaba la crema de sus galletas y me untaba la nariz... _

_Llegaron en el auto, escuchando rock n' roll a todo lo que los parlantes daban, nos reímos a carcajadas y los chicos bajaron del auto, y allí estaba él, realmente parecía que no tenía ningún aprecio por los peines o incluso el adorado gel que era el mejor amigo de casi todos los hombres que había conocido, su cabello color bronce y sus ojos de un verde realmente hermoso con unas pestañas negras y largas, sus labios rosados realmente tentadores. No había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que lo vi... tan solo era mucho más hombre y dos mil veces más atractivo. Negué con la cabeza y lo salude como merecía, después de todo nos conocíamos hace mucho tiempo, el se rio cuando me vio y me abrazo dándome vueltas por el aire. _

_Éramos quince personas en la pequeña camioneta de Danny, pasamos a dejar a algunas chicas en sus casas para hacer más espacio, hable con Edward todo el camino mientras Alice besaba a su novio Jasper, me conto sobre lo que había ocurrido en los últimos tres años. Su vecino en Chicago era fotógrafo y le había enseñado muchísimas cosas, yo era fotógrafa y el recordaba perfectamente lo mucho que amaba la profesión, parecía que estos últimos años lo habían hecho un hombre multi usos ya que también había mejorado mucho en cuando a la música que yo había dejado olvidada desde hace un año, en el momento en el que el dejo de llamar a diario… aparte de haberse graduado con honores de la facultad de medicina, tenía las pequeñas cualidades que siempre me derretían de un hombre, era perfecto, simplemente perfecto. Tenía su cámara allí, una minolta 7S, y un pequeño álbum empezó a mostrarme todas sus fotografías era realmente bueno en eso. _

_-¡Bella!- me llamo Alice, haciendo que volteara mi cara hacia ella. Pero parecía que estaba demasiado distraída, seguramente estaba diciendo algo sobre mí. Cuando me voltee un flash cegó mis ojos, empuje a Edward y me reí tomando la cámara y enfocándolo para tomarle una foto, hizo una expresión increíblemente graciosa..._

_**Summer after high school when we first met**_

_**We make-out in your Mustang to Radiohead**_

_**(Verano después de la escuela cuando nos conocimos por primera vez,**_

_**Nos besábamos en tu mustang escuchando "Radiohead")**_

Me mire frente al espejo sin poder evitar sonreír, me recordé a mi misma como Edward me perseguía con galletas y leche en la mano, una vez nos habíamos tropezado y vuelto a casa con la ropa y el cabello goteando leche y con la crema de las galletas aplastada contra nuestra ropa, prácticamente estábamos llorando de risa. Nuestras mamas nos castigaron y dejamos de vernos por una semana, pero el castigo realmente valió la pena.

Amaba la manía que tenía de pasar la mano por su cabello cada vez que se encontraba demasiado nervioso o demasiado feliz, aunque era sencillo diferenciar cuando lo hacía por alguna de las dos. Pasaba mucho tiempo con Edward, demasiado, desde la primera hora de la mañana hasta que nuestros padres nos obligaran a separarnos en la noche, era mi mejor amigo... recuerdo bien el día que me dijo que se marchaba por un tiempo, estuvimos frente al lago abrazados aproximadamente dos horas estallando en sollozos, no quería dejarlo, no quería que me dejara. El únicamente decía que volvería por mí, que no podría estar lejos demasiado tiempo. No creí que fuera a cumplir su promesa hasta el momento... ¡Vamos Bells! ¿Realmente creías que no iba a volver a hacer esto? Y había untado toda mi cara de crema de vainilla, me reí y lo abrase limpiándome la crema con su camisa.

_-Tienes que despertar.- escuche que me decían y me sacudían un poco. Yo solo bufaba y halaba las cobijas para que me cubrieran, después de oponer tanta resistencia empezaron a halar la cobija desde los pies haciendo que me levantara de un brinco.- ¡Feliz cumpleaños!- había gritado Edward y luego se había lanzado hacía mi y besado mis labios. Que hermosa forma de despertar.- Te tengo... muchas sorpresas.- dijo sacando su cámara y empezando a tomar muchas fotos, me reía y me cubría la cara mientras el intentaba sacar muchas instantáneas.- He comprado muchos rollos para el día de hoy, creo que tendré suficiente.- me reí, siempre era demasiado extremista a la hora de sorprenderme, pero no me molestaba, adoraba sus sorpresas. Casualmente el día de mi cumpleaños era el mismo día del baile de graduación, por lo que iríamos juntos y allí nos encontraríamos con todos nuestros amigos. _

_Hace año y medio mis padres habían fallecido en un accidente de tránsito, Edward me ayudo a recuperarme y para este momento la herida estaba casi sanada, de vez en cuando íbamos a visitarlos y les dejábamos algunas fotografías en un pequeño cajón enterrado en la tierra junto a sus lapidas. Desde que mis padres murieron vivía en una habitación que sus padres nos habían rentado, ellos insistían en que nos dejarían vivir allí sin problema pero Edward y yo habíamos llegado al acuerdo de que no queríamos ser unos mantenidos. Me había dado una ducha rápida y cambiado por mi vestido rosa, Edward me lo había dado por mi cumpleaños, una de las sorpresas. Me había ayudado a hacer un recogido con mi cabello, con algo de dificultad lo habíamos conseguido, no me gustaba llamar a Alice para arreglarme, odiaba sentirme incapaz, y tenía las hábiles manos de Edward para ayudarme. _

_El baile de graduación se había convertido en una fantasía increíble... habíamos tomado muchísimo ponche, por lo que todos estábamos riendo y diciendo estupideces por todo lado. La gente se reía de nosotros y a nosotros lo único que nos importaba era seguir bailando. En dado momento Edward me tomo de la mano y me saco de la fiesta diciendo que tenía otra sorpresa para mí, yo simplemente lo seguí... lo seguiría hasta el último de mis días. _

_Entramos a nuestra pequeña habitación y el tomo de un cajón un pequeño tintero y un pequeño palillo con una punta que no supe cómo llamar. Sabía perfectamente que significaba... un tatuaje a la antigua..._

_**And on my eighteeth birthday we got matching tattoos**_

_**(En mi cumpleaños número dieciocho nos hicimos tatuajes iguales)**_

_Me reí mientras el tomaba mi mano, quizá estaba un poco bebida pero definitivamente sentí el dolor cuando hundió la aguja con tinta en mi piel, me reí mientas el dibujaba un corazón en mi muñeca. Después fue mi turno e hice exactamente lo mismo, tome su muñeca e intente copiar la misma figura del corazón que había dibujado en la mía. Me dio un beso en la muñeca y yo hice lo mismo, saco una botella del mismo cajón de donde había sacado la tinta y planto un beso en mis labios. Estábamos teniendo serios problemas robándoles alcohol a sus padres, pero ellos jamás preguntaron, así que siempre hacíamos bromas sobre que el licor iba incluido en el alquiler. Teníamos planes, habíamos creado un futuro perfecto en el que él y yo estaríamos siempre juntos, aquel tatuaje había valido la pena porque había sido el sello de nuestro pacto de amor para siempre. No era solo cuestión de alcohol, nosotros soñábamos todo el tiempo..._

_**Used to steal your parent's liquor and climb to the roof**_

_**Talk about our future, like we have a clue**_

_**Never planned that one day I'd be losing you**_

_**(Soliamos robarle licor a tus padres y subir a la azotea,**_

_**Hablábamos de nuestro futuro como su tuviéramos una pista**_

_**Nunca planee que algún día te perdería)**_

_Realmente había empezado a creer en que el cuento de hadas era real, me sentía como una princesa... una princesa de verdad, y él era mi príncipe azul, solamente que en lugar del caballo blanco el conducía un mustang negro que sus padres le habían regalado por su cumpleaños. No me importaba si un auto le quitaba lo romántico, para mí lo aumentaba. _

_Cuando tenía pesadillas siempre me cantaba alguna canción, de quien fuera... siempre conseguía ayudarme a dormir al final. Me tranquilizaba mucho escucharlo cantar, así como tomar fotografías con el... casi todo el me tranquilizaba. Era como mi héroe, mi refugio seguro... la única persona que tenía conmigo era él. _

_**I was June and you were my Johnny Cash, **_

_**Never one without the other we made a pact**_

_**Sometimes when I miss you, I put those records on**_

_**... It's time to face the music; I'm no longer your muse**_

_**(Yo era June y tu eres my Johnny Cash,**_

_**Nunca seriamos uno sin el otro, hicimos un pacto**_

_**Algunas veces cuando te extraño escucho esas canciones…**_

… _**Es hora de afrontar la música, ya no soy más tu musa)**_

No hay en el mundo algo más doloroso que el dolor de la pérdida del ser que amas. De eso estaba totalmente segura… y también podía dar fe de que duele más curar la herida que abrirla. Llevaba treinta años intentando curar la herida que se abrió cuando partió, y aún no lo conseguía, aún sentía ese despiadado vacio en mi pecho al respirar cada vez que pensaba en el, sentía el dolor punzante en el lugar donde se encontraba mi corazón cada vez que me acercaba al lugar donde todo sucedió. Cada vez que tomaba mi guitarra en mis manos, cada vez que escuchaba una canción, cada vez que tomaba una fotografía y rompía nuevamente en sollozos, cada vez que tenía un mal sueño, el vacio seguía allí, era mi fiel compañero.

Me miraba el espejo y veía mis ojos perdidos sin ningún tipo de luz que siempre me acompañaba cuando estaba junto a él. Yo me encontraba perdida… perdida en su recuerdo.

_-¡Vamos Bells! Déjame salir.- dijo Edward dándome un beso. Yo no quería dejarlo ir, no iba a dejar que saliera por esa puerta. Llámalo como quieras, sexto sentido, presentimiento… como quieras, simplemente estaba buscando una excusa para no dejarlo salir de nuestro pequeño hogar._

_-Dicen que no debes provocar a una mujer embarazada.- le dije abrazándolo. Me había enterado de que tendríamos un hijo hace unos días y no podíamos estar más felices, me sentía realizada. Todos mis sueños se habían hecho realidad… cada uno de mis absurdos pensamientos desde los trece años se estaba haciendo realidad, por fin mi vida estaba tomando forma al lado del único hombre que podría amar._

_-Apuesto mi dedo meñique a que te dará uno de esos antojos y me sacaras corriendo de aquí para que vaya por más.- tenía razón, últimamente tenía cierta debilidad por la crema de maní, de hecho hace más de un mes por lo que Edward sacaba conclusiones sobre mi tiempo embarazada. Hace poco se había acabado la crema de maní y literalmente había hecho todo un berrinche para obligarlo a salir por mas, no fue hasta que él se dio una ducha y se vistió que me di cuenta de que realmente no quería que se fuera. No sabía porque, simplemente no quería que saliera de la casa.- Preciosa, voy al centro del pueblo, no es como si no lo hubiera hecho mil veces antes.- dijo dándome un beso y corriéndome de la puerta.- Espero que tengas algo rico para comer cuando vuelva.- me guiño un ojo y salió de la casa. En cuanto tomo el auto un escalofrió recorrió mi columna pero hice lo que me pidió._

_Una hora después ya tenía el plato favorito de Edward terminado, una hora después era tiempo de sobra para que el ya hubiera llegado y estuviéramos disfrutando la comida. Una hora después y algo me decía que las cosas estaban mal. Algo hace unos años me dijo que estaba enamorada de Edward, algo hace unos años me dijo que mi vida sin Edward sería vacía, algo hace unos años me dijo que esperaría a Edward hasta el fin de los días, algo hace unos días me había dicho que estaba embarazada, algo me decía que estaba ocurriendo algo realmente malo, algo me decía que no debí haber dejado salir a Edward de la casa…_

… Y algo nunca se equivoco.

_Tome mi bicicleta que se encontraba en el garaje junto al auto de Edward, llevaba años sin siquiera moverla de su sitio pero aun funcionaba, los pedales estaban algo tiesos pero fue cuestión de recorrer la primera cuadra para salir de nuestro barrio para que tomara fuerza de nuevo. Ni siquiera llevaba puesto mi casco, o algo para cubrirme, hacia frio afuera… tenía el pensamiento de que Edward me encontraría camino a casa en la carretera y me retaría por salir a buscarlo sin abrigo y me diría que todo estaría bien. Hasta que lo vi._

_Había una roca en medio de la carretera, suponía que por causa de algún derrumbe, había humo en la parte baja del barranco y muchas personas asomadas viendo, deje mi bicicleta a un lado. Cuando Edward pasara por aquí me mataría por no devolverme a casa sabiendo que cada vez que caían rocas de la montaña había un derrumbe, me reí. Me encontraba algo frenética en ese momento._

_Había un mustang negro estrellado contra un árbol, había estallado en medio del golpe. Debía decirle a Edward que revisara su auto, quizá el motor de los mustang tenía algún problema para resistir choques como este. Tome mi teléfono y lo llame, un policía que estaba a mi lado saco un teléfono que empezó a sonar… que casualidad. _

_-Señorita, ¿Cuál es su nombre?- pregunto el policía con una mirada triste en sus ojos._

_-Bella Swan.- dije mientras seguía marcando.- ¿No debería contestar?_

_-La persona que está llamando a este teléfono se encuentra justo al frente mío.- vaya, ¿Qué hacía el policía con el teléfono de Edward?_

_-¿Por qué tiene el teléfono de Edward? Había salido de casa a comprar crema de maní, a nuestro hijo le encanta la crema de maní.- dije mientras ponía una mano sobre mi vientre de forma sobreprotectora. Una ambulancia llego en el momento en el que dije eso y el policía me pidió que lo acompañara. Esperaba que Edward no hubiera tomado una ruta alterna a casa, me mataría si no me encontraba en casa esperando por él y mi crema de maní. El policía me pidió que me sentara en el suelo y se sentó junto a mi mientras los para médicos bajaban con tapabocas porque había demasiado humo para sacar a la persona que estaba en el auto. Parece que la encontraron un poco antes del auto ya que llegaron rápido con el herido a la ambulancia. _

_-Señorita me temo que no son buenas noticias.- dijo el policía después de cruzar unas cuantas palabras con el paramédico. Me entrego la identificación de Edward, ¿Qué estaba pasando? Tenía los sentidos completamente nublados, sabía perfectamente que estaba pasando.-¿Edward Cullen? Lo lamentamos mucho Bella, está muy grave.- dijo ayudándome a subir a la ambulancia, me senté al fondo cuando sentí que la camilla entraba allí, su rostro estaba totalmente bañado en sangre, conectaron grandes aparatos a su alrededor mientras yo contenía las lágrimas y acariciaba su rostro.- Edward, la crema de maní, nuestro pequeño está hambriento.- dije derramando una lágrima sobre su rostro y limpiándola de inmediato.- Edward, tengo tu cena preferida en casa y se está enfriando.- no sabía porque una parte de mi esperaba que se levantara y saliéramos corriendo de allí a comer crema de maní.- ¿Edward?- empecé a llorar desconsoladamente y puse mi cabeza sobre su pecho como solía hacer siempre que me sentía rota. Edward iba a estar bien, yo lo sabía. Tenía que estar bien._

Salí de casa sin avisarle a nada y tome mi auto, iba a volver al lugar en el que él me había dicho que siempre lo encontraría, siempre lo encontraba allí, quería pedirle que volviera a casa junto a mí, decirle que nuestro hijo lo necesitaba, que siempre preguntaba por él. Quería decirle que yo lo necesitaba… siempre me quedaba sola llorando en medio de la tierra. Edward me había dejado por segunda vez.

_Estábamos en el hospital y yo había impedido que me alejaran de él, no iba a irme bajo ninguna circunstancia. No cerré los ojos en toda la noche, se encontraba en cuidados intensivos y su corazón latía cada vez más despacio. La enfermera me dejo a solas con él, iría por mas sangre donada suponía. Le habían hecho una trasfusión cuando llegamos, pero durante la intervención había perdido mucha más sangre._

_-¿Amor?- dije acercándome a su cama y tomando su mano.- ¿Por qué saliste de casa? La crema de maní no era necesaria, te pedí que no fueras.- me acerque a él y bese sus labios, habían quitado las manchas de sangre y tierra que había en su rostro antes de intervenirlo, aún en su estado seguía pareciendo un ángel. – La cena debió haberse enfriado, no sabes de lo que te perdiste. Esta vez también use mi ingrediente secreto, pero aún podemos calentarla, no sabrá igual pero sé que te gustara. Tenemos que levantarnos e irnos de aquí.- los hospitales me enfermaban, me mareaban, pero por nada del mundo me alejaría de él. Había llamado a Alice cuando llegamos al hospital, vivían en una ciudad cerca a nuestro pueblo, pero tardarían un poco en llegar.- Tus padres vendrán a visitarnos, estarán felices de saber que estamos esperando un hijo.- me recosté junto a él y me aferre su pecho como lo había hecho cuando lo deje ir por primera vez, solamente que esta vez lo necesitaba mucho más que hace unos años. El era mi vida. Toda mi vida, era mi núcleo y todo lo que conocía… sentí que apretaban mi mano un poco, suponía que mi mente estaba jugándome malas pasadas ya que cuando lo mire sus ojos continuaban cerrados. Me recargue en su pecho y seguí llorando. Escuchaba el latido de su corazón errante, el sonido esta vez en lugar de tranquilizarme me desesperaba mas, pero no podía apartarme de él.- Edward eres mi polo a tierra, tienes que ser fuerte. Por mí, por tu hijo.- seguía llorando incansablemente, su bata blanca estaba totalmente mojada por mis constantes lagrimones. Sentía que su corazón cada vez latía más despacio, daría lo que fuera por poder sacarme mi corazón y ponerlo en su lugar, junto a Edward, donde realmente pertenecía. Edward por favor, las palabras ya no salían, no sentía la capacidad de hablar ya que cada vez que lo hacía un sollozo roto se escapaba de mis labios._

_**In another life, I would be your girl**_

_**We keep all our promises, be us against the world**_

_**In another life I would make you stay,**_

_**So I don't have to say you were the one that got away**_

_**(En otra vida sería tu chica,**_

_**Mantendriamos todas nuestras promesas de ser nosotros contra el mundo,**_

_**En otra vida te habría hecho quedar,**_

_**Así no tendría que decir que fuiste el único que tuvo que irse)**_

_Edward no podía abandonarme de nuevo, no podía hacerlo, no podía hacernos esto. Lleve una mano a mi vientre en un movimiento inconsciente. La maquina que no tenía idea como se llamaba indico la peor de mis intuiciones, su corazón había parado de latir en su pecho, y yo no podía moverme un ápice, ni siquiera cuando las enfermeras me rogaban que me moviera. No escuchaba mas el sonido de su corazón, no podría volver a escuchar su risa ni ver como sus ojos se iluminaban cuando me besaba, no podría ver ni siquiera a su hijo nacer. Ni siquiera me había dicho adiós… Edward no podía estar muerto, el estaba trayendo crema de maní para nosotros… este era tan solo un mal sueño. Un mal sueño del que no podía despertar._

_-Te amaré más allá de la muerte._

Este era el momento en el que aún no había podido despertar de aquel horrible sueño. Aquel sueño en el que Edward volvía a dejarme, aunque esta vez sin la promesa de que volvería por mí, se había ido, demasiado lejos esta vez como para mirar atrás. Estaba sentada junto a su lapida, no podía respirar bien, sabía que debía calmarme, después de todo las lágrimas que había derramado cada día en los últimos años no habían hecho que el volviera, tan solo podía aferrarme a mis sueños.

_Tres días después de su muerte Alice me había obligado a volver a casa, ella se estaba quedando conmigo y yo no había dormido en tres días, no había querido hacerlo. No iba a dormir si no podía abrir los ojos al despertar y verlo allí con su cabello revuelto sonriendo a mi lado. No quería tener un solo despertar más si él no iba a estar allí. Alice paso cada día conmigo, me sentaba en el comedor a obligarme a comer y lo único que conseguía que abriera un poco la boca era "piensa en el bebe" o "Edward no hubiera querido que te echaras a perder así" a veces incluso era más dura y decía "Bella no seas estúpida, no puedes matar a la única parte de Edward que nos queda a todos" palabras como esa me obligaban a abrir la boca y acariciar a mi bebe en mi vientre. _

-Edward.- dije con la voz rota mientras acariciaba la tierra que se escurría entre mis manos.- Aún sigo esperando por ti.- dije volviendo a llorar, no podía parar. Pero tenía que pensar en lo único que me había aferrado a la vida…

_-¿Cómo lo llamaras?- pregunto la enfermera luego de seis horas de trabajo de parto._

_-Edward.- dije mientras los ojos se me llenaban de lágrimas nuevamente. Sabía que era un niño, y era la única parte de él que seguía a mi lado. Sus orbes esmeraldas se abrieron en cuanto lo pusieron sobre mi pecho, Edward había nacido bien despierto, y sus ojos… no sabía si abrían la herida o me hacían bien, creo que es un poco de ambas. También tenía su cabello, solo que algo rizado como el mío, y sus labios y nariz también eran como la mía._

-Jacob y yo estamos bien, pero sabes que sigo esperando por ti… no hay un momento en el que tu sonrisa desaparezca de mi cabeza.- Me había casado con Jake después de un tiempo, el sabía que jamás sería la misma de antes pero me había aceptado así, mi pequeño Edward realmente lo quería mucho, y Jake y el siempre jugaban a la pelota desde que cumplió su primer año.- Edward se caso hace poco, con una chica llamada Tanya, no te imaginas lo adorable que es. Todos la aman, realmente te sentirías orgulloso por la elección de tu hijo.- no pude evitar sonreír al hablar de él, al crecer Edward había conseguido un parecido increíble con su padre, incluso doloroso…

_**All this Money can't buy me a time machine**_

_**Can't replace you with a million rings,**_

_**I should have told you what you meant to me**_

'_**Cause now I pay the price…**_

_**(Todo este dinero no podría comprarme una máquina del tiempo,**_

_**No puedo reemplazarte ni con un millón de anillos,**_

_**Debí decirte lo que significabas para mí**_

_**Porque ahora pago el precio)**_

El cielo se oscureció y se abrió para dar paso a una gran tormenta, yo no me moví del lugar en el que me encontraba. No tenía motivos para hacerlo.

-Sé que lo digo cada vez que vengo a verte, pero gracias por tu carta… y también por el anillo de compromiso. No sabes lo honrada que me siento de que hayas querido que fuera tu esposa…- encontré el anillo cuando Alice y yo organizábamos el pequeño departamento que toda la vida habíamos compartido. Estaba en un cajón junto a una carta que había escrito el con tinta y su propia mano, desde ese momento había colgado mi anillo de compromiso junto al dije que me había dado cuando cumplí quince. Mire mi muñeca, allí seguía la marca del tatuaje que nos habíamos hecho hace muchos años… tenía muchas cosas para aferrarme a Edward, pero esos tres eran los que jamás se alejarían de mi.

Mi cabello estaba escurriendo, creí que no había pasado mucho tiempo pero tenía toda la ropa pegada al cuerpo - En otra vida quizá pueda ser tu chica… y podríamos cumplir todos los compromisos que tenemos pendientes. En otra vida se que jamás de dejaría alejarte de mi lado cuando algo me diga que no te deje ir. En esta y en cualquier otra vida se que te amaré…

El dolor no había menguado durante los años, el dolor seguía siendo exactamente el mismo. Muchas veces pensé que él me estaba esperando en algún lugar y que era momento de ir con él. Nunca fui capaz. El fue el único que tuvo que irse.

_**In another life, I would be your girl**_

_**We keep all our promises, be us against the world**_

_**In another life, I would make you stay**_

_**So I don't have to say you were the one that got away…**_

_**(En otra vida sería tu chica,**_

_**Mantendriamos todas nuestras promesas de ser nosotros contra el mundo,**_

_**En otra vida te habría hecho quedar,**_

_**Así no tendría que decir que fuiste el único que tuvo que irse)**_

-Quizá en otra vida las cosas seran diferentes… y no tendre que decir que fuiste el único que tuvo que irse…

o.o.o.o.o

**_El anillo de compromiso que le dejo Edward a Bella esta en mi perfil._**

**_El vestido que Edward le regalo es el que usa Katy en la fiesta que muestran en el vídeo._**

_**Zapatos? Tomates? Espero en serio que les haya gustado, se que el final es un poco trágico pero después de todo para las que vieron el vídeo sabran que la idea era esa. Por favor, no olviden dejar reviews y todo eso.**_

_**Para los que dejaron reviews en ¿Quieres ser mi regalo de navidad? y para las que me añadieron a alerta de autor y a historia favorita deben saber lo agradecida que estoy con cada uno de ustedes, no se porque FF no me deja responder los reviews pero en verdad les agradezco muchisimo su apoyo con la historia.**_

**_Ya que no es mas... por favor dejen un comentario, me animan mucho a seguir escribiendo ! Es el segundo OS de la semana, en verdad estoy animada! Sabrán de mi MUY pronto Gracias por llegar hasta aquí._**


End file.
